


Violent Games

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angry Sex, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Touch, Creepy, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dark, Embedded Images, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Forbidden, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Music, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, Romance, Sexual Content, Stalking, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Peter/Stiles fanmix, throbbing with forbidden desires and dark, twisted hungers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violent Games

* * *

 

A Peter/Stiles fanmix, throbbing with forbidden desires and dark, twisted hungers. You may also be interested in my two other Steter mixes, [_Predation_](http://8tracks.com/saucery/predation) and [_Burning Desire_](http://8tracks.com/saucery/burning-desire). Enjoy!

01\. **Maroon 5** \- Animals // 02. **The Neighbourhood** \- Lurk // 03. **Polica** \- Violent Games // 04. **Sick Puppies** \- I Hate You // 05. **Alt-J** \- Tessellate // 06. **Tiger Lou** \- Nixon // 07. **Nine Inch Nails** \- Something I Can Never Have // 08. **Simon Curtis** \- Flesh // 09. **Cosmicity** \- I Want You // 10. **A Perfect Circle** \- Pet // 11. **Brick And Mortar** \- Move To The Ocean (Baauer Remix) // 12. **Nirvana** \- Come As You Are // 13. **Glass Animals** \- Flip // 14. **Arctic Monkeys** \- Do I Wanna Know // 15. **Meiko** \- Bad Thingz (DNTST Remix) // 16. **Muse** \- Undisclosed Desires // 17. **VAST** \- Here // 18. **DM Stith** \- Abraham’s Song (Bibio Remix) // 19. **Alt-J** \- Fitzpleasure // 20. **Montgomery** \- Pinata // 21. **Nine Inch Nails** \- The Day The World Went Away // 22. **John Legend** \- Rolling In The Deep // 23. **Laurel feat. Sivu** \- Come Together // 24. **Feeder** \- Who's The Enemy // 24. **Tiger Lou** \- Pilots // 25. **Depeche Mode** \- Soothe My Soul (Gregor Tresher Soothed Remix) // 26. **Alex Clare** \- Just A Man // 27. **Robots Don’t Sleep** \- Trouble // 28. **Moby** \- A Case For Shame (Thom Alt-J Remix) // 29. **The Used** \- Blood On My Hands // 30. **The Raveonettes** \- Lust // 31. **The Tea Party** \- Release // 32. **Thirty Seconds To Mars** \- The Kill (Rebirth) // 33. **A Perfect Circle** \- The Package // 34. **Theory Of A Deadman** \- Drag Me To Hell // 35. **Daughter** \- Landfill // 36. **Egypt Central** \- You Make Me Sick // 37. **VAST** \- I Am a Vampire // 38. **Black Rebel Motorcycle Club** \- Beat The Devil’s Tattoo // 39. **X Ambassadors** \- Litost // 40. **Darkside** \- Heart

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/violent-games))**

 

* * *


End file.
